The Story Of Finnick and Annie
by alson21
Summary: The story of Finnick and Annie, from the time they meet, until Mockingjay. All from Annie's POV. (I suck at summaries, sorry.)
1. The First Encounter

I watched as the waves rolled over my feet, taking the sand with it. Digging my toes father in, I let the water glide over them numerous times. At my side, I pictured my dad, drawing pictures in the sand. Unfortunately, he wasn't here. But, I longed for him to be.

Yesterday was my 10th birthday. It was odd, not having my dad there with me. It was my first birthday without him since the- accident. I longed for this aching pain to leave me. I wanted him here, but I wished he would stop haunting me. Everywhere I went, his smiling face came to my mind. If it wasn't his face, it was his eyes. Or his laugh. Or his voice.

My eyes wandered the shores. Out in the water, men in their boats fished, and kids jumped from the rocks. The thought of jumping from the rocks -into the water- scared me. Actually, it terrified me.

Down the shore, just a little way was a boy. His knees were curled up, and his hands were clenched in the sand. He looked familiar. I'm sure I'd seen him around the beach in the past. He must have been a few years older than me in school, and I'd seen him in the halls. I just couldn't put a name on his face. I stood up, so I could go say hi. The boy looked upset. Maybe he needed a friend.

I walked over, sitting down in the sand next to him. He had bronze skin, light curly hair, and sea-green eyes. He looked at me, a confused expression on his face.

"Hi," I said softly. "I'm Annie. Annie Cresta."

He looked me in the eye, for an intense second. I was sure he didn't like me. Was there something I did? There couldn't be. I had just met him. It took him a while to answer.

"Finnick Odair," he said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked upset.

"No."

"Do you need a friend?" My mom always had told me that sometimes all someone needs is a friend.

"No."

"Is something wrong?"

No answer.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Everything."

"I know what you mean." Honestly, I did.

"Doubt it," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

I just let that pass. He didn't know me.

"So, did your girlfriend break up with you or something?" I asked, a little sarcasticly.

"I haven't got a girlfriend," he snapped. "I'm only 12."

I understood partially now. He was twelve, and his name was put in the reaping for The Hunger Games, two weeks from now.

"Oh, you're upset about the games." It was a fact, not a question.

"Partly."

"What about the other part?" I knew I was being nosy, and probably irritating.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine."

"Alright."

With that, I walked up the beach, through the meadow, and down the trail to my house. I was sure that was the last I was going to see of Finnick. At least I though it would be the last I would talk to him.

It was a Saturday morning. The sun was just peaking over the clouds. It had been a week and a few days since I first met Finnick on the beach. The air was crisp, and the wind caused my hair to blow in my face. Fog covered most of my veiw, and the ocean looked long and endless. The waves crashed over my toes, and once again, I tried to forget the pain I was still under. The beach was silent for now, but I knew it was just a matter of time until the shores began to load up with fisherman and children.

It wasn't until the fog cleared up a little, and the sun came out all the way until I realized the tan, light haired boy sitting down the shore. I had seen Finnick Odiar around school, and on the beach once and a while. He refused to even acknowledge me. Even though I knew he didn't want anyone to know he knew me, I still waved. I figured it couldn't do any harm to be nice to him.

I stood up, with no hesitation, to go walk over to him. My feet dragged in the cold, soft sand. There was a feeling in my stomach that Finnick wasn't going to want to talk to me. I guess I couldn't blame him. I'd been kid of a thorn in his side for the past week or so. I considered staying, planted, on my side of the beach, but I knew it was only a few days until the reaping. I at least wanted to wish him luck, morbid as it sounds.

I sat down next to Finnick in the sand.

"Hi, Finnick. I'm Annie. I don't know if you remember me or not." I was kind of hinting at the looks he gave me in the hall. I stook out my hand, in hopes that he would shake it.

"Annie," he grumbled, in apparent aggrivation.

"Did I do something? I'm just being friendly." I said it with an edge of irratation in my voice. What did I do?

"Just go away. I want to be alone."

"Please just answer me. I'm kinda getting sick of you ignoring me. I am a person. And I have feelings. And it makes me sad that you're ashamed to know me."

He sighed.

"Seriously, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"You're not in the mood to talk? Or you're not in the mood to talk to me?"

He though about this.

"Both," he admitted, a little rudely.

That hurt, bad.

I didn't answer. I just stood up, and walked away without a thought.


	2. The Reaping

Three days after my incident with Finnick, I found myself getting ready for the reaping. My sister, Cassandra was standing in front of the mirror, her eyes closed, and her hands shaking. Being 15, her name was in the reaping more times than she wished for. She had signed up for tesserae, also. Having my dad gone, my mom wasn't able to support us all by herself.

"Annie," Cassandra whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Could you... Put up my hair for me? Please?"

I was very good at doing hair. I had had years of practice, and it was a skill I was proud of. Of course, having your family make fishing nets for a living helped more than you would think.

"Of course," I smiled.

I moved over to her, and began twisting and braiding her hair swiftly. I pinned it up with hair pins, as I went. When I was done, I stepped back to admire my work. She examined it in the mirror.

"Beautiful. As always," Cassandra smiled at me.

"Thank you."

Just then, Mom came down the steps, wearing an old, faded gray dress. She wore this to the reaping every year.

I wore an old dress of Cassandra's. It came to my knees, and it buttoned up the front. It was a faded blue, and there were tears at the bottom. It was a little big on me, but it worked.

I couldn't help but feel nervous for Cassandra. The odds of her getting picked were really slim. She was clearly nervous, too.

Once we were all ready, we made our way outside, and down the few blocks to the front of the Justice Building. People sat on the hill, and there were two big screens on each side of the stage. People lined up, it was almost all of District 4, and there was no one talking. Eligible kids sat in the front, oldest closest to the stage, and youngest in the back. Parents and family sat in the front, and other people from District 4 with no ties to any of these kids, were closer to the back.

Casandra walked into line, grasping each of us in a hug quickly.

"I love you guys." Cassandra pursed her lips.

"I love you too," Mom and I said in unison.

With that, she was off to sit with the other 15 year olds in the middle of the group.

My mom and I found a spot, fairly close to the front of the family members. We were right next to the gap that separated the middle of people. Kids and family walked by, all with blank expressions on their faces.

I watched all of them, trying to take my mind off of the reaping. Some were more relaxed than others. There were some who were pale, and shaking and crying all at the same time.

It was a few minutes after we took our spot when a light haired, green eyed boy walked past me. He stared right into my eyes, like he was trying to say something. I think he felt bad about what he said to me the other day. I didn't wave or smile at him. I simply let him pass, and moved my eyes to the stage.

We waited as the last people filed in, and the District 4 escort came to the stage. She must have been new, for I didn't know her name, and she didn't look familiar.

She had long, green and silver hair, that was half tied up in a bow. Her face was unnaturally pale, and she had light tattoos across her body. Her outfit was even more extreme. She wore a frilly, wire skirt and a sparkled shirt, with sleeves that went way past her hands. Her heels were much to high for my taste, and I couldn't believe that's what the capital thought was 'trendy'.

The woman walked up to the microphone, tapping it once to test it. It made a clinking noise, and she backed away.

Then the video they show every year began to play. It reminisced of the fallen district, the war, and talked about how heroic the past victors are. I felt my jaw tense, watching it, along with my hands balling into fists.

The video was done, and I think it was supposed to be touching, because the escort wiped off a tear. If it was real or fake- I couldn't tell.

She jumped straight to business.

"Now, let us select one young man and woman for the honor to compete in the sixty-third Hunger Games!" She cleared her voice.

"Ladies first."

Walking over to the bowl, the silence in the square terrified me. She pulled out a slip of paper. Clicking her heels, she made her way back to the podium.

"Misty Rose."

I let out a sigh of relief. I think almost every other family with a daughter in the reaping did, also.

The girl named Misty walked up to the stage. She was small, but looked about Cassandra's age. I didn't recognize her, so I assumed she was from the other side of the District.

She walked up to the stage, tears in her eyes. A woman screamed, and a man held her back.

Misty stood beside the escort.

"Any volunteers?"

Thankfully for Misty, a girl rose her hand, without a second thought.

The reaping went on, and a boy named Kale volunteered for the scrawny boy who was picked.

We left right away, and met up with Cassandra on our way out. I gave her a hug, smiling. She was a lot more relaxed than she was earlier.

We went home, ate some clams for dinner, and I walked down to the beach.

I sat down in my usual spot, and scanned the shore. There was no one else out here. Just me.

I stood up, walking towards the deep blue ocean. It was cooling off. The sun would begin to set in just a matter of minutes. The sky was already darkening.

Wading knee-deep in the calm water, I curled my toes into the sand, closing my eyes. I thought about my dad and how I wished he was here. I thought about how thankfull I was that Cassandra's home, and not on her way to the capital. I thought about Finnick, and how rude he's been to me. Why did I even try?

Even though it was evening, the late may air was warmer than usual. I walked out a little farther. Then, I walked out even farhter. At the time, I didn't know what I was doing. By then, the water was to my shoulders. I continued walked, my eyes stil closed. The water was to my chin. Over my mouth. I let go once it was past my nose. It was like I couldn't remember how to swim. I had been swimming for eight years, and I couldn't remember how to keep myself above water. Maybe I didn't have the will to do it. The last thing I remembered is blacking out.

I woke up with a green-eyed boy sitting above me in the sand.


	3. Rescued

I find myself gasping for breaths in between coughs, looking at Finnick, who's leaning over me. His green eyes are wide and alert. I couldn't remember what happened. Did I really drown? Water flies out of my mouth, my throat is dry and breathing is a struggle. After a few minutes, my breaths aren't as sporadic, and my airway's opened up.

I sit up, and Finnick sits there with a blank expression on his face. I can't tell if he's upset, or what. He finally turns to me, and I can see his startling eyes, even though it's dark.

"What the hell, Annie? You're lucky I was down here, because otherwise, you might as well be dead!"

"Sorry." My voice came out in a whisper.

He just stared at me with a look of disbelief. I was in too much shock to say anything.

The only thing I could remember is the darkness under the water. I don't know why I did it. It was stupid, giving up my life like that. I didn't want to die. I'd never even though of it.

"Just tell me," Finnick looked to me, his voice low. "Were you trying to kill yourself? Did you want to die? If you did...Why?"

I sighed.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I'll tell you that."

"Then why did you do it?" His voice was cracking. He did think I was suicidal.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking! My mind went blank and I... I really don't know what I was doing."

Tears were now welling up in my eyes. My voice was cracking. I was scared, because I honestly don't know what happened. I zoned out, and almost killed myself. What if that happened again and Finnick isn't here to save me?

I bury my head in my head, shaking with sobs. Finnick lets me cry, and doesn't try to comfort me. I'm glad he doesn't, because that would have made it even worse.

Once I've composed myself a little more, he lifts my hands down from my face.

"You lost your dad too, didn't you?" He says it like fact, not a question.

I give him a small nod.

"Sorry I was such a jerk."

I just sit there, staring at the water.

"I guess I can forgive you. I kind of owe you, anyways."

"Good," he smiles. "Friends?"

"Friends."

He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

From that moment, Finnick and I were friends.

**[A/N: Sorry this was really short. Next one will be longer, and more interesting. Please review! Any input is good! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing.]**


	4. Storms and Smiles

It was December, and Finnick and I had been friends for a few months now. Every Saturday we went to the beach, no matter what. Some days, he would go to the beach, when it was later. I went there almost every night, as I always did.

I was sitting on the beach, my feet far from the water. It was too chilly to sit with my toes in the water. I wore a long sleeved shirt, with a pair of shorts. The wind was blowing my dark and wild hair into my face. The waves were so high, they had white caps on them. Most of the time, District Four didn't have winds that caused white caps on the water. When it was windy enough, it was in the winter

I had been on the beach for almost an hour, and I could tell it was almost ten or so. It was hard to tell, though, because the sun was hidden behind the thick, gray clouds.

Just then, a smiling boy came to sit by me.

"Hey, Fin." I gave him a smile.

"Hey."

He lay his head back on the cold sand, looking at the eerie clouds.

"It's going to rain, soon." Finnick pointed it out, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I know," I looked at him.

"Good for you." Finnick said it sarcastically, and I laughed.

We sat there for a second, in the quiet.

"Are you seriously only ten? I mean, you look like a ten year old, kind of. But most of the ten year olds in the district are running around and screaming all obnoxiously. You're so calm, and... Not annoying."

"Last time I checked, I was ten...But thanks...I guess." I giggled.

"My pleasure." He flashed me a grin.

I rolled my eyes.

It was then, when the rain began to fall.

It started with a rumble, a few sprinkles, and then a full downpour all at once.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed.

"No, I think this is for real..." Finnick laughed. He spread out his arms, letting the rain soak him.

"What on earth are you doing? You're insane!" I didn't even know if he could hear me over the roaring of the storm.

My clothes were now drenched, and so were Finnick's.

He walked up to me, grinning.

"You're no fun." He was almost taunting me. I was fun, sometimes. He walked up to me, still chuckling.

I give him a look, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Sorry, but I only speak the truth." He gives me a wink, and I just rolled my eyes.

The rain was falling down even harder now, and I wasn't concerned about my clothes anymore.

For as long as the storm allowed us to, Finnick and I ran in the rain, laughing and smiling like there was nothing wrong. In that moment, we were really only a twelve year old and a ten year old. Maybe my true age was shining through. I secretly hoped so.

As the rain began to die down, I found my hands and feet clammy, and my legs and dress covered in muck. My mom was going to be angry, but I didn't care. This is what being a kid was about, right? Living in the moment and making mistakes.

Finnick started walking up the beach, to the trail that lead to my family's very small cabin. I attempted to brush off the mud, but it just stuck to my skin and my clothes.

"Don't worry about it. If your mom gets mad, just tell her I pushed you in a mud puddle." Finnick said it like he knew what I was thinking. I suppose he did, too.

I just shrugged.

"It's part of being ten, I suppose." I mimicked his wink he always gives me, and he just chuckled.

"Oh, Annie Cresta, what am I going to do with you?"

"You're probably gonna throw me in another mud puddle, that's what."

"I can make that happen, if that's your wish..."

"Hmmm... I think I might have to pass... Thanks for the offer, anyways."

"My pleasure."

We walked for a little more, teasing each other and laughing as we did so. It was so easy to talk to Finnick. Sometimes, if a silence came along, I knew he didn't care. I knew I didn't mind it either. Silence can be louder than words are, sometimes. That's something my dad taught me. My dad was full of all kinds of wise words. Now, looking back, I wish I would've listened to him.

Finnck came to a stop as we approached the back of my house.

"See ya, Annie." He gave me a smile, and turned to walk away.

"If anything goes wrong, It's on you!" I yelled with a laugh. Finnick stopped for a second, but then continued walking, his chest rising and falling with his chuckles.

** [A/N: I'M SO SORRY THESE CHAPTERS ARE BORING. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. I KNOW A LOT OF YOU WANT FANNIE, BUT I CAN'T REALLY DO THAT UNTIL THEY'RE GROWN UP. AND I CAN'T SKIP THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS AREN'T REALLY LIKING IT, AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW THAT YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE, BECAUSE I'M FEELING GOOD ABOUT HOW THIS WILL LAY OUT IN THE END. THANKS GUYS.]**


	5. Gone

Two years had passed. I was now 12. Finnick was 14. It was the day of the reaping. Cassandra was already dressed and ready. So was my mom. Cassandra had just two more reapings, counting this one.

I sat down on the kitchen floor, my eyes staring at a crack in a board.

"Annie, you have to get dressed. Now." Mom hardly ever raised her voice at me, and I was surprised it was now she did so.

Cassandra walked over, lifting me off my feet. It was that year that my mom finally brought out a new dress. This one was a light brown-almost white. I kept my dark, curly hair down, letting it fall to the small of my back. I slipped on the dress, and Cassandra buttons the back. I twisted the rope bracelet on my wrist. She reached for my hair, and I swatted away her hand.

"Don't."

She looked down, sighing.

We walked out the door, into the crowd of people. My eyes scanned desperately for Finnick. It had been over a week since I'd last seen him, which was on my birthday. He had been busy the past couple months, helping the man across the street fish. Apparently Finnick was very good at it. I at least wanted to see him before the reaping. I knew he was really nervous. He had only signed up for a few tesserae, but he was still nervous. I don't know if he was more nervous than I was.

` We made our way into the square, and I was pulled into the group with the other twelve year olds. My eyes roamed the crows for the green-eyed boy. There was too many people, and I couldn't see over the thirteens.

Right then, the escort, Bubbly Poleward began to talk, giving the same speech as always. I knew I probably should have been listening for her, but I couldn't help but keep looking for Finnick. If I knew where he was, that would make me feel much better.

The video began to play, and for the ten minutes it did so, I didn't watch any of it. My eyes flew in all directions,

Once the video was done, I fixed my eyes on the front. I felt as though I was about to vomit up my insides.

"Now, let's select our male and female tributes. Ladies first." She smiled like it was nothing.

She walked over to the big, glass bowl. I swear I could hear each and every heartbeat in the square it was so quiet. It only scared me more.

She pulled out a slip, returning to the middle of the stage. Unrolling it, she read it aloud.

"Pearl Clearwater." I didn't recognize her, but I knew she was from one of the very rich families across the district. Perhaps that was why there were no volunteers.

The girl walked up, in her stunning white and silver dress. Her face was pale, and she was shaking. I knew she was sixteen from the section she came from.

She stepped up next to Bubbly,and the escort gives her a smile.

"Now, let us pick our male tribute."

Bubbly walks over to the clear bowl, and my heart is racing almost as fast as it was before- maybe faster.

Walking back to the podium, she reads the name aloud.

"Finnick Odair."

Whispers arose, and my breathing was fast and unsteady.

"No no no no no no," I whispered under my breath.

My eyes filled up with tears, and I covered my face, trying to hold in the sobs.

The green-eyed boy I had been searching for stood still, a space made for him in the center of the group. He didn't even look scared. Why didn't he look scared?

"Finnick," I said, my voice broken.

He turned to me, giving me a look of reassurance.

Walking up the stage, to the podium, both victors were introduced. There were no volunteers, and I didn't understand why. Why this year out of all years?

As soon as I could, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the justice building. I was Finnick's best friend. They would have to let me say good-bye.

I waited, as his mom and sister were the first to be let in. I waited the five minutes, until they were thrown out by peacekeepers.

They let me in, and I threw my arms around Finnick, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Fin."

"Annie, it's not your fault."

I knew it was a bad time, but it was now, when I realized how tall and strong Finnick had become.

"You know you could win. You're strong, fast, and good at about everything."

"Thanks Annie. The odds of me getting out are small."

"It's still possible. Please, promise me one thing."

"It depends what it is."

"Don't lose your humanity."

He furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded.

He leaned forward, kissing my forehead. I inhaled his shirt, because I knew this could be the last time I ever got to see him.

I pulled away, reaching for the bracelet on my wrist. I unhooked it.

"Can you take it? As your token I mean."

He looked at me, taking it and hooking it on.

"Another thing. Please win for me. I don't know what I would do without my best friend."

He pulled me into his chest., once again.

"I'll do everything I can. I have something to ask of you, also."

"Anything," I promised.

"Take care of my family. Make sure they're okay, and they aren't starving to death."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Annie. For everything."

Just then, the guards came storming in. I got what I was sure going to be my last encounter with those deep green eyes.

"Goodbye Annie. Take care."

"See you soon," I responded.

I could tell he was trying to hold back tears, for me. His lips were pursed, and his eyes were wide.

The door was slammed, and I fell to the ground, not sure what to do. I was broken.


	6. Best-Friend-Less

The next two days included me, sitting hopelessly against the house in the rough sand. The only time I came inside where for necessary reasons. These reasons included eating, sleeping, using the restroom, and watching mandatory capital specials. These specials included the opening ceremonies, interviews, and giving out scores. All week, they had coverage of the games playing the square. If it wasn't about scouting the contenders, it was about previous games. They showed gruesome clips of victors beating the other remaining tribute, until they were crowned. It included recaps upon recaps that I couldn't bare to watch.

As I promised Finnick, I went to go visit his family, in the day before the opening ceremonies. I got there, and they were a wreck. I think his mom was in denial, and his sister was just in tears. Brooke was 8. She was poised and beautiful. If it weren't for her size, you would think she was as old as I. Coral, Finnick's mother, had a kind of grace to her that was irreplaceable. Her hair was golden, with strands of gray showing at the roots. Her eyes were blue, unlike Finnick's. Under her eyes were bags. Her face was tight, and she looked tired.

I walked into the house, sliding the door open slowly.

Coral looked to me, sighing.

"Annie," she smiled a little. She stood up from her fixed position on the wooden chair, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Mrs. Odair." I gave her a smile.

"Call me Coral, as I always tell you." She pursed her lips.

I was surprised when Brooke came over, wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank you for coming. It was very lonely here."

I sighed.

"It's lonely at my house, too." Coral nodded, letting me go.

"Annie, please sit. Have some tea."

I had been in Finnick's house only a few times before. Finnick had invited me in once or twice. The Odair's house was small, but bigger than mine. Like mine, it felt hollowed out, and it was missing a big part of what made it feel like home.

"Thank you,"

I sat down at the table. There were three chairs, and I was sure this was Finnick's seat I was sitting in.

Coral stirred the tea, placing it in front of me.

"Finnick really cares about you, you know. You're the only one who made- ahem – makes him feel safe." I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up, and I looked at her.

"Coral... I have this feeling... That Finnick is going to come out alive. He's a fighter, and he's stronger than anyone I know."

Coral looked to me, slowly pulling down her head.

"Thank you Annie, I'm glad someone has faith in him. Since he's so young... No one thinks he's gonna make it even a day in the arena."

I give her a smile smile, an ache in my chest at fake hope she's releasing.

"Annie, would you like to stay for dinner?" Coral asked me, hopefully.

"I would love to. If that's okay with you both."

"Annie, you're welcome here any time."

"Thank you, Coral."

I took a sip of the tea, my hands trembling.

"We're having mussels for dinner. It's not the best, but it's all we have." Coral puts her head down, almost as if she's ashamed.

"That sounds great," I say.

As Coral cooks dinner, we talk about things to take her mind off of her son. I know Finnick is on both of our minds, but no one mentions him. We eat dinner, and it's silent as we do so. Brooke only takes a few bites of her mussels, which is weird, because I'd imagine her to be very hungry.

"Aren't you hungry, Brooke?" Her mother asks with a worried expression.

Brooke shakes her head.

"Why not, dear?"

She shrugs.

"Hm." Coral lets it pass.

I know I shouldn't say anything, but I do anyway. "Are you worried? About your brother?"

Coral looks up from her food, and Brooke closes her eyes, nodding quietly.

" Are you scared he's going to get hurt?" I ask.

She holds her wavy brown hair to her nose, shaking.

"Kind of," she lets her hair go. "I'm also scared he's going to hurt people."

I sigh, "Me too. I know Finnick is able to win. But I don't know if he can do it without hurting people. I wish there was a way. I think it's wrong, too. But Fin is going to do everything he can to come back to us.

Brooke nods, smiling. Coral sits motionless, staring at her plate. I wonder if I upset her.

I finish my meal, and then help Coral clean up afterward.

"I'm going to head out now," I say after the dishes are all washed.

"Are you sure?" Coral asks, "You can stay here if you'd like."

"No, thank you. I should probably get home. My mother is probably wondering what's taking me."

Coral purses her lips, nodding.

"Please come again, Annie." Brooke pulls me into a hug, shaking. She lets go after a minute or so, holding on for longer than she normally would.

Coral pulls me into a hug, also shaking with tears. Then I find myself crying, too.

"I'm so sorry Coral," is all I can get out.

"It's not your fault, but thank you."

With that, I leave the Odair home, tears blurring my vision The only thing I can think is, _"What am I going to do if I lose Finnick?"_ Because, I honestly don't have a clue.


End file.
